discord_murder_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Streamix (It's the finale and we gotta)
Just some regular camp activities with Team Murder, or it was until Miss Murder retrieved some of her powers and changed some of the kids into axe killers. After all Miss Murder wants the Stream Sticks and only knows to solve problems with murder. In-Game Our dear counselor Murder God starts the day with the ice-breaker game, because she lost her clipboard to the water. We have Bro,who likes cookies and cream ice cream and has been in camp the whole time. He also tries to keep things from dies. Next is JoJo, who likes blue moon ice cream. One of their bucket list items is to break a bone. Next is a bear who is doing laundry. Next is Mr. GcMillicutty who used to live in the woods before the camp thing was a thing. Next is Phill, who is JoJo’s best friend and keeps them from breaking a bone. Next is Scott who’s always crying. He likes mint chocolate chip ice cream and he’s the one who manages the scoreboard. Next is Tommy Gwendolin, who is still broken and the intern. Next is Uprising, who Miss Murder remembers the name. She is very lovable. Next is Grace Garden, who for once rips her sheet. She doesn’t want to manage children. And finally Vincent Reid who was drowning for 2 weeks. He was fished out by a kid in a hoodie. The reminder of the first day is pretty much discussion of Vincent and Grace. The two were mistaken for a couple by JoJo. After Vincent said he only had eyes for his wife, Phill said it was gay. While Mr. GcMillicutty retorted that it was the opposite, Phill threaten to kill the man which resulted in the former getting lightly slapped by JoJo. Murder God then leads the kids to the campfire for a blood circle before sending them to bed The next morning, after Miss Murder is called out for being like the tanner, she reveals that Phill had an axe thrown at him but was saved by some cootie catcher thing. Also Vincent has received a friendship bracelet. They elect Phill as leader. Before the end of the vote the kids realize how Vincent reminds them of their friend Split. Then they want to put Split’s mask on Vincent, but ultimately they don’t due to time constraint. Next, as official leader, Phill opts that they vote him out, revealing his role as Tanner. There’s some arguing going on, as Phill affirms that he hates Uprising. Vincent on the other hand suggests getting rid of the actual bear. The bear counters by not only revealing that’s actually Bogi Bear, but also that it saved Phill in the night. JoJo gushes about the bear and pets the bear’s face. Some arguing continues as Phill makes no sense, before Grace starts to suspect Mr. GcMillicutty for having an actual motive. But then he reveals that he has a gun. Then Uprising is put under suspicion for not catching that Mr. GcGillicutty s the gunslinger, but she retorts that she’s the Seer, rather the psychic child. As Phill questions why everyone was focused on him, JoJo takes out a friendship bracelet, revealing them as the gardener. Then Bogi starts to question Grace Garden for her dislike of children, JoJo retorts by saying Miss Murder doesn’t like children but is somehow taking good care of them. Grace tells them that she has morals even if she dislikes children and then turns the attention to Scott, who’s been very quiet. Scott starts crying again as Uprising asks him if he killed Phill. Phill reveals that Scott had an in character motive. GcMillicutty accuses Scott with Grace seconding this accusation. Although before the vote, Scott, or rather Baritone Blur Scott’s evil twin brother. Miss Murder decides to send him to the corner of shame, under a totally unbiased decision. After Miss Murder sends them on their way, with Bogi bear taking JoJo and Phill on a picnic. The next day, thanks to the bit wheel the bear is not dead. After clearing the confusion of where Juno was, the group asks insight from Uprising who admits being a bad seer. She confirms JoJo as the Gardener. Also, Vincent has now two friendship bracelets. JoJo then tells Vincent that they want to do something nice for him. Grace makes a comment which Vincent doesn’t take. Vincent and Grace argues about the rules and the game. As Grace narrows it down to herself, Vincent, Bro and Tommy, Vincent and her get in another argument this time about Tommy. Vincent then talks to Tommy, promising he hasn’t given up on him and that Tommy has a story and that he has names, Jason and Angela. Tommy in his broken states that he doesn’t deserve a happy ending, which both current awakened say that he does deserve one. Vincent even says that out of everyone here, Tommy deserves it the most. Then Grace realizes that they’re still missing something. She then states that despite having the names, he’s still in a broken state. Vincent can only say that Tommy’s been cheated as Murder God won’t tell him the full story. Grace apologizes before questioning what they’re missing or rather if they’ve got something wrong. Vincent accepts the probability that he might have gotten something wrong, but he doesn’t know what. Out of the blue, Uprising speaks up saying that the Angela isn’t the right name, rather the name is Angelena. Murder God is caught off guard and tries to get Uprising back, away from Vincent and Grace. Although, Miss Murder’s efforts were late as Vincent asks Tommy if he recognizes the name Angelena. Tommy gets a reaction as he starts to remember. Miss Murder wants this to end and so Grace accuses Bro with GcMillicutty. As Grace says he can only be Bro by process of elimination, Bro goes on a rant about his involvement in the camp. JoJo and Bro argue about whether the latter killed the bear. They finally vote with the majority against Bro. Although Bro is revealed to be a townfolks. Bro leaves with Juno helping him pack. The final day dawns, and it’s revealed that Grace was killed under mysterious circumstances, aka some ritual involving a cootie catcher. It’s also revealed that JoJo was found dead in the woods. As JoJo says their last word, the whole group, including Miss Murder who didn’t want this child to die, morns in their own way JoJo’s death. As Vincent and Tommy talk about being the only Townfolks left, Tommy apologize, which Vincent says it wasn’t his fault. Vincent accuses Tommy, saying that he knows what he did. Tommy’s defense is a confession. With that, Miss Murder has more paperwork to do and give a half hearted “Have a good summer to the rest”. Juno arrives and sees JoJo dead. He’s told he missed a lot. Alex asks something which Bro replies. Scott is stuck under the scoreboard that fell on him. Vincent admits that this is a nice world, but then Juno recognizes Vincent as one of the people he draws. Murder God says she has to close the world or else the universe with be destroyed. Before closing it, Scott tells Miss Murder that she’s winning, leaving her in confusion as it cuts. Category:Scenario